


Round Two

by emotionssuck



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, In The Woods, In the Maze, M/M, Oral, Sequel, Smut, its been a while, vocal thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionssuck/pseuds/emotionssuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho takes Thomas into the Maze where they can be alone and make as much noise as they want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I wasn't going to write a sequel but hey I guess I did. (This is a sequal to my one-shot A Night in the Glade, check it out if you want)
> 
> I'm thinking about continuing the story... would anyone like to hear more and have a plot line or just sex?? I'm undecided at the moment. Comment with your opinions please.
> 
> And always, PLEASE comment with any spelling mistakes

"Is this what you want Thomas?"

"Fuck yes Minho, please, more, more, more,"

Gasping, Thomas wakes up out of his sleep and catches his bearings. Chuck is sitting in his hammock laughing hysterically. Thomas tries to shake the sleep out of himself.

"Ha ha, what's so funny Chuck?"

"Dude, you were totally getting laid in your dream," he says and cracks up more.

"What are you- oh god," Thomas looks down and sees how hard his dick is and the wet spot getting larger from pre come.

"How do you even know about sex?" Thomas mutters on his way out of the sleeping area and into the woods to take care of his little problem.

Walking for a minute or two away from camp Thomas finds a tree to hide behind. His dick is throbbing and when he finally releases it from pants he sighs.

He takes off his gross blue Henley to try to prevent less cleanup than necessary. He starts to palm his dick and builds up a rhythm.

"I can help with that," and Thomas jumps at the voice and the quick movements until Minho is standing right in front of him. His hands go straight to his dick and his lips connect with Thomas. It feels so incredible to be able to touch Minho again.

Minho's able to get him off within seconds but it's not like he had much work to do. It just helped because it was Minho instead of Thomas's own hands.

Out of breath, Thomas signals to return the favor. Minho smiles and shakes his head no.

Thomas pushes off the tree and walks down to the stream to clean off his hands and chest. He splashes some cold water on his face, which always feels good in this hot weather.

Minho holds out Thomas's t-shirt for him to put back on once he's mostly dry. Thomas just holds on to, not wanting to put it back on. His knees give out from squatting and he plops down on the ground. He doesn't try to get up. Minho stands above him, watching him and their surroundings in case any gladers come and interrupt them. Peacefulness sweeps over them both and they don't move. The earth moves with the wind and they become stuck in a trance. They just look around at the forrest foliage in comfortable silence waiting for something or maybe nothing.

"It's nice in here. Calming," Thomas says pausing. "Things are actually real and alive and the maze is just concrete and steel and fake," Thomas says in disgust. Minho sits down beside him, shoulder to shoulder.

"This is fake too Thomas, the creators built all of this."

Thomas sighs, "I know, but it's nice to pretend and forget sometimes."

"Alright let's pretend. Forget about everything else. No Maze, no walls, no running, no chores, no nothing but this, just this."

"And you, you're with me here."

Minho smiles "Okay, I'm with you, what are we doing, where are we?" 

Thomas thinks, looking off in the distance. "We're just hanging out, being normal teenagers, taking a walk through the woods, but when we're done we get to go back to a house at the end of the day. We have walls to keep us safe, a bed to call our own, people, fuck, parents that love us. We have freedom to be and do what we want because we can." 

"That sounds, nice."

Thomas scoffs, "That would be perfect."

They sit for a while longer, watching the wind blow the trees, hearing the water running, just observing. "Maybe you should just come out here to take your mind off the maze."

Thomas smiles lightly and bites his bottom lip. He rises and takes Minho's hands to pull him up as well. He whispering to him "only if you promise to come with me," and kisses Minho's cheek.

Minho's head twists and his lips captures Thomas' in one swift motion. It's soft at first. Thomas tests his hands on Minho's hair keeping them together as Minho pulls their bodies tight against each other, his hands resting at the small of Thomas' back inching downward.

They get lost in each other, it's beautiful and passionate and to be so close to someone makes it easy to forget. They forget about responsibilities. They forget about running. They forget about the maze for just a minute and get lost in each other.

Minho finally breaks it. "We got to get ready for today." He kisses Thomas' nose lightly.

"Go get food and I'll see you by the doors in thirty, okay?"

"You gonna keep your promise from last night?"

Minho gives him a quick kiss on the lips, pinches Thomas' butt, and winks before he runs back to camp.

*************

Stomachs' full, bags packed, laces tied in double knots. They take off, Minho leading the way. They cross and turn running from the glade. Far so no one could hear them.

The only sound they hear is their feet slapping the pavement and their labored breathing. They know the maze like the back of their hand. There's no way possible way of getting out yet they try everyday without luck.

Today however, their goal is just to get as far away as possible. Minho starts to slow down so Thomas lets up a bit.

Minho grabs Thomas by his shirt and pushes up in the shade, up against a wall. Out of breath they both just stand as close as they can.

Minho forces his leg in between Thomas' and put his hands on the other runner's hips, finding skin and trailing anywhere they can find.

"God you're beautiful when your sweaty," Minho whispers.

Thomas smiles with a short laugh. "You're always the reason that I am," and with that Minho cups Thomas' face and leans in to kiss him. He starts to move his leg causing wonderful friction for Thomas.

His heart beat picks up and he gives a slight roll of his hips against Minho. He finds the hem of his shirt and begins to pull upwards running his fingers all over his beautiful tan skin. Minho steps back to get his shirt off and Thomas does the same.

With his shirt gone, Thomas is left breathless and bites his bottom lip in pure desire. They clash together again and it's more rushed now. Kissing, tongues exploring, hands and fingers fumbling at the buttons on the others pants.

They both simultaneously reach each other's hard cocks, stretching the fabric, wanting release. They moan together and damn if it doesn't feel good to either of them.

Minho slows down and Thomas whines. "Let go of me babe, I want to make you feel good," he kisses his jaw, the corner of his mouth and finally his lips in short succession. Thomas reluctantly lets go and finds Minho's hair as a poor substitute.

"I promise it will be worth it," he says and kisses him again. Minho flips his positions and backs Thomas up against a concrete wall.

"I want you to be a loud as you want," kisses him on the lips, "no one to disturb now babe," and with one last kiss on the lips, Minho slowly works his way down Thomas' torso. He sucks at each nipple for a bit making Thomas moan before continuing.

"God, fuck, Minho, please."

Minho finals rests on his knees and puckers his lips, just enough to let in Thomas' tip as his tongue lightly swirls at the pre come that's gathered. Thomas grabs Minho's hair not knowing what else to do with his hands.

"Holy fuck Minho please, stop dicking around," and with that Minho swallows him whole and shit if this doesn't make Thomas' week let alone month.

Minho bobs on Tomas' dick deep throating him every time. Thomas instinctively rolls his hips hitting Minho's gag reflex. His eyes water but he keeps going, filling his mouth with Thomas.

"God, your beautiful, Fuck Minho, how are you so gorgeous," Thomas chants as he watches him disappear in Minho's mouth. He moans when he feels a finger slip inside him and fuck he didn't think it could get better.

Minho creates a rhythm between his fingers and his mouth leaving Thomas babbling for words.

"Fuck, Minho, please, I can't hold on for much longer." Minho gently cups Thomas' balls giving them a light squeeze and with that Thomas comes in Minho's mouth, filling him up, screaming his name.

Thomas can barely keep himself standing, even with the support of the wall.

Minho surrounds Thomas, trapping him against the wall, keeping him upright. He kisses him on the lips, doing most of the work as Thomas tries to recover and focuses on Minho's turn. He can taste himself on the other runner's lips.

Thomas goes to Minho's dick trying to get him off. Minho sushes him and takes his hands in his, pinning them to the wall.

"This was for you babe," kissing him on the lips. "I wanted to hear you scream my name."

Thomas shakes his head and smiles. "C'mon man, let me help you, please."

"No, I'll be fine," giving him a quick kiss, "you'll pay me back in time," he says with a smirk.

"Let's head back to camp. This day is wasted, running wise."

They take off together, the wind in their face, their feet on the pavement, the maze hiding their secrets.


End file.
